


six-hundred-year-old wanderer

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Meteor Methuselah | Immortal Rain
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spotify
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Фанмикс по Immortal Rain.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	six-hundred-year-old wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, некоторые песни невозможно включить на Spotify в виду проблем с авторскими правами. Вы можете найти их по ссылке на YouTube, если откроете спойлер в самом низу работы.
> 
> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

six-hundred-year-old wanderer
    

Фанмикс по Immortal Rain

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3vGS1oj4FMJFNs9LyKMjig?si=rM7nYxkfSZye2n4cMoVztA)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1011)

    1. Пикник — Это он
    2. [Тэм Гринхилл — Кара бессмертием](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wqef0Dk-MTo)
    3. Ольга Арефьева — Дорога в рай
    4. Аквариум — Мне было бы легче петь
    5. Сурганова и Оркестр — Скрипичная импровизация
    6. Сплин — Что ты будешь делать
    7. Аквариум — Ключи от моих дверей
    8. Немного Нервно — Пожар
    9. Princesse Angine — Перестать убивать
Бонус: 
    1. Johnny Cash— Man in Black




End file.
